


Losers Club Compilation

by Actual_Trash_Can



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Trash_Can/pseuds/Actual_Trash_Can
Summary: This is just a place to dump all of the HCs/mini ficlets I've written on tumblr, which I didn't want to lose in case Tumblr decides to spontaneously delete my blog or my NSFW content during the Tumblr Crisis™ of 2018. Some of these will be more fledged out than others, some will literally just be bullet point form. The pairing, rating, and a brief synopsis can be found before every chapter. Enjoy my mess.(tumblr is @ reddie4thesinbin.tumblr.com let us pray that it's still alive if you ever choose to search for it)





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Reddie, Stenbrough, Benverly  
> Rating: Mature  
> Synopsis: Just some HCs of the losers at a college halloween party

\- It’s the losers first year of college and they all got into the same school bcuz I don’t listen to logic, fight me

\- They’ve all been to a few parties since school started but this one campus house’s halloween parties are legendary so of course they have to go

\- Bev and Richie dress up as Claire and Bender from The Breakfast Club, a little homage to Richie’s jokes about Bev being Molly Ringwald when she first joined the group

\- Stan insists that he’s “too old to dress up” but Bill isn’t having it so he buys Stan one of those “this is my halloween costume” t-shirts and makes him wear it

\- Stan only complains a little until he sees what Bill is wearing and it shuts him up real quick

\- Bill is a bit of a fuckboi in college so he totally ops for the shirtless fire fighter costume

\- and if it makes Stan all but drool at his feet all night well that’s just a bonus 

\- Ben LOVES Halloween and he goes all out starting on a DIY costume over a month early

\- he’s a pinball machine. This kid makes a full fucking arcade game costume, and it’s functional. The Losers spend like 20 minutes when they first meet up just playing around with it and praising Ben for how cool it is

\- It’s totally impractical and makes it hard to move around at the party, but he gets so many compliments on it he isn’t too mad

\- and a certain redhead definitely doesn’t end up blowing him in the middle of the living room while the party is in full swing, completely hidden under the box of his costume

\- Mike dresses up as a famous historian and spends the whole night trying to explain to people who he is

\- Eddie sort of hates Halloween since his mom instilled so much fear in him surrounding the holiday as he grew up, but the group managed to convince him that going to a party would be fun, so he begrudgingly agreed

\- Bev helped him figure out his costume! she secretly picked something she knew would make Richie go wild but no one has to know that

\- they end up deciding Eddie’s going to be Robin

\- Bev tells him not to worry, she’s going to buy his costume for him and drop it off before the party

\- Eddie is LIVID when he tries it on and realizes it’s a “sexy” version of Robin, all tight spandex and short shorts

\- but he doesn’t have enough time before the party to get another costume so he grins and bears it

\- and is only slightly annoyed (mostly flustered) when Richie makes jokes about being the Batman to his Robin

\- the group ends up in various states of disorder throughout the night

\- Ben is still mostly sober (he likes to be able to watch over his friends), but is fucked out of his mind because Bev’s all over him all night

\- Bev is also still mostly sober because otherwise Ben wouldn’t have let anything happened between them (consent is key!!!) she smoked some weed with Richie before they arrived but she smokes pretty regularly so it doesn’t affect her too much

\- but she does get swept away by how skilled Ben’s mouth is and, well, she’s a mess

\- Bill and Stan end up getting super hammered while playing drinking games. Stan finds out he’s really good at beer pong and ends up crushing Bill, but Bill gets back at him when they play darts and have to drink every time one of them (mostly Stan) misses the board

\- at some point Bill convinces Stan to take body shots off him and they end up making out and maybe doing a little more

\- Mike gets moderately drunk but is mostly just flustered after meeting a cute person (the ONLY person in the entire house who knew who he was dressed up as without him having to tell them) and ends up talking to them basically the entire night

\- Richie starts the night off hard, smoking with Bev before they got there and then smoking some more when he sees a joint being passed around in the basement

\- he also starts drinking as soon as they get there, but he switches to water once he notices how far gone Eddie is

\- Eddie tries to keep up with Richie’s drinking and it is A BAD IDEA

\- HIS LITTLE BODY CAN’T HANDLE IT HE’S TOO MUCH OF A LIGHTWEIGHT

\- whoops suddenly he’s the drunkest he’s ever been

\- and when Eddie gets drunk he gets cuddly and makes it his mission to tell everyone how much he loves them

\- so you can’t blame him when he pretty much crawls into Richie’s lap and starts running his fingers through his hair, telling him how pretty he is and how much he loves him

\- Richie sobers up real fast because he’s not about to accidentally confess his undying love to Eddie when they’re both too drunk to remember

\- Richie ends up taking care of Eddie for the rest of the night but he doesn’t mind

\- Stan and Bill end up crashing in one of the bedrooms in the house, legs tangled around each other and exchanging lazy kisses until their sleep takes over

\- Ben and Bev make sure that Mike, Richie and Eddie get home safe, and then Ben invites Bev to stay the night at his to which she enthusiastically agrees

\- Richie and Eddie (who share rooms with Bill and Stan) find themselves alone and lonely in their respective dorm rooms

\- Eddie sneaks across the hall into Bill and Richie’s room and wordlessly climbs into bed with Richie (despite Bill’s bed being available)

\- Richie pulls him close and they fall asleep to the sound to each other’s hearts beating


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reddie  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "can we have a hc or story about Richie getting a toy or a vibrator stuck in him and asking Eddie to help him get it out pls idk I just think that'll be so hot"

\- Eddie and Richie have been dating for a few months, but their relationship was a long time coming so they’re not really shy around each other about anything sexual

\- EXCEPT for Richie secretly wanting to bottom, but not knowing how to bring it up to Eddie. When they first got together they just kind of assumed positions (Eddie as bottom, Richie as top) and have stuck to it since

\- It’s not that Richie doesn’t love getting to fuck the shit out of his boyfriend, he just wants some variety y’know? Sometimes he wants to see Eddie panting over his quivering body as he plows into Richie mercilessly

\- So one day when Eddie had class, and Richie found himself in their apartment by himself, he decided it’d be the perfect time to try to experiment a little

\- Eddie and Richie have a decent collection of sex toys, which Richie was more than glad for as he picked out a purple curved vibrator that flared at the top, and threw himself on to the bed, already naked and giddy

\- He began by teasing himself, running his hands down his torso, closing his eyes and picturing Eddie’s pink lips wrapped around his cock as he looked up at Richie through fluttering lashes

\- After he riled himself up enough he reached for the lube on their bedside table and coated the vibrator considerably

\- Richie had never so much as fingered himself, so he was going into this a bit blind. And of course, Richie being Richie, he didn’t bother to do any research about the proper way to prep yourself

\- So it dawned on him how much he’d fucked up when the vibrator breached his tense hole and popped in with a painful shock up his back

\- The thinnest part of the vibrator rested just outside of his body, the flare filling him up more than he was ready for

\- He felt the panic start to bubble when he tried to pull the vibrator out and was met with resistance and more pain

\- He started to curse under his breath, trying to regain control of his breathing and relax his body

\- After a good 10 minutes of panicking, struggling with the toy, and then panicking again, he heard the telltale sign of the front door unlocking

\- “Rich?” Eddie called as he stepped into their living room

\- “In here…” Richie replied meekly, calling Eddie to their bedroom

\- “Are you okay baby?” Eddie called out, picking up on the uncharacteristic lilt to Richie’s voice

\- He got his answer as he stepped into their room and saw Richie lying on the bed, legs spread and shaking, and tears dried on his face. One of his hands was white knuckled around a purple object sticking out of his ass

\- Eddie was beside him in a flash, cupping his face and kissing his damp cheeks, Richie’s sobs bubbled back up

\- “What happened, Chee?” Eddie asked in the most soothing tone possible

\- Richie explained in a blubbering rush how he wanted Eddie to fuck him, but didn’t know how to bring it up so instead he decided to try fucking himself to see how it felt, but then the toy got stuck and he’s pretty sure he’s going to have the most embarrassing emergency room story in the world

\- Eddie reassured him that he wasn’t going to need to go to the emergency room, that he was going to help him get the toy out

\- Eddie’s demeanor changed as soon as Richie seemed calmed down enough to try the toy again

\- He instructed Richie to turn on his side so Eddie could spoon him, he did so with a wince but no verbal complaints

\- Eddie began trailing his finger around Richie’s rim, his other hand petting his boyfriend’s hair

\- “If you wanted me to fuck you, all you had to do was ask.” Eddie said

\- “I didn’t know if you’d be into it…” Richie trailed off

\- “You don’t think I’ve fantasized about taking you apart?” Eddie gave an experimental tug on the vibrator, noticing that the gesture and his words combined were causing Richie’s dick to twitch to life, despite the hiss of pain he let out

\- Eddie continued murmuring in Richie’s ear. “I bet I could wreck you, ruin you for anyone else. Would I be the first cock you’ve taken, baby?”

\- Richie pushed his hips back involuntarily, moaning at the feeling of the still vibrator pushing up against his prostate

\- “Yes” he breathed

\- Richie’s cock stood at attention now, so Eddie decided it was time to turn on the vibrator

\- Richie jumped at the sudden sensation but didn’t say anything, so Eddie started pumping it slightly. Richie’s hole had a vice grip on the toy, so there wasn’t much room to thrust, but he did what he could and Richie’s moans indicated it was enough

\- He kept whispering filthy things to Richie about how he would fuck him: up against the wall, bent over their kitchen counter, making Richie sit on his cock while they’re eating breakfast or watching a movie, he was going to make Richie so hungry for his dick that he felt empty every minute he went without it

\- Richie’s noises had become near constant, he gyrated back into Eddie’s body and the vibrator plunged deeper into him

\- Most of the pain has subsided, replaced instead with unimaginable pleasure

\- “More, Ed-Eds please, m-more.” He whimpered

\- Eddie obliged, reaching around and grasping his cock tightly, wasting no time in synchronizing the thrusts of the vibrator with the strokes on his dick

\- It didn’t take long before he was right at the edge, warning Eddie that he was about to come

\- Just as Eddie felt the familiar warm liquid spurting into his hand, he twisted the vibrator and pulled as gently as he could, successfully pulling it out with a loud pop

\- Richie let out a broken cry, momentary pain cutting through his orgasm

\- Eddie rubbed soothing patterns into his back “shhhh you did so good baby, it’s out, it’s over” Eddie lulled him

\- After a few minutes, Richie turned over to face Eddie, grabbing him and pulling him close before Eddie could even get a good look at his face

\- They laid like that for what felt like hours before Richie finally moved his head up to slate his lips against Eddie’s

\- “So… round two tonight? Maybe with your real cock this time?” Richie’s confidence came back with little damage

\- Eddie swatted his chest, unable to fight back his smile. “You idiot. I love you too, Chee.”


	3. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Benverly  
> Rating: Teen  
> Summary: Prompt fill for "AU where Beverly needs a home and Ben offer her to stay with him and his mom instead of moving to Portland?"

\- the minute Ben found out that Beverly was going to have to move after the pennywise incident, he set into quick action to try and keep her in Derry

\- after explaining the situation to his mom, she agreed to let Beverly stay in their spare bedroom until they graduated high school

\- Ben rushed over to Beverly’s house that same day, catching her already packing her suitcases in an otherwise empty house

\- she told him that her aunt was coming to get her that day but Ben just started unpacking her suitcase, ignoring her complaints with a smile on his face

\- when he told her the news a grin sprung to her face and she pulled him in to a warm hug, but seconds later her shoulders sagged and she stepped away, sighing and looking down at her feet

\- “my aunt would never go for it” “well then, we’ll just have to make a pretty convincing argument”

\- they spend the rest of their time planning what to say instead of packing, and when Beverly’s aunt finally arrives they give her their fully prepared speech on why Beverly should stay in Derry

\- her aunt reluctantly agrees, on the condition that she meets Ben’s family and assesses the living conditions she’d be leaving her niece in

\- so Ben invites them both to dinner that night, and much to both of their surprise it goes much better than anything else in their lives has gone in the past few months (lol peniswise u asshole)

\- Beverly’s aunt leaves the next day and Beverly starts to move in to the spare bedroom immediately

\- Ben thinks the room is too bare, so he brings her one of his New Kids On The Block posters to hang up on the wall so she’ll feel like it’s really her room

\- the living arrangement causes gossip at school, rumors of Beverly fucking Ben swimming around for the next few years, but Beverly shakes it off her back, just happy to be stable for once in her life


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reddie, Beverie  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Eddie walks in on Richie and Beverly hooking up and Richie is VERY into it because he’s secretly in love with Eddie

\- so highschool is a time when richie and eddie are still fucking blind to their feelings for each other

\- they’re also both just discovering their sexuality, sleeping around, figuring out who and what they like, and for richie part of that happens to be hooking up with beverly

\- it just started happening one day when they got high together, and they’ve fallen into a habit ever since. it was a comfortable system for whenever they were lonely and horny

\- the other losers didn’t know, partly because it just wasn’t their business, but there was also a small part of richie, a part he didn’t want to listen to just yet, telling him that if eddie found out they were hooking up, it might ruin his chances

\- well that got spoiled a few months into their hookups when eddie walked in on richie fingers deep in marsh

\- it was after school on a friday and richie had forgotten he’d made plans with eddie, spontaneously inviting beverly over for a smoke sesh and some fooling around

\- eddie let himself into richie’s house as he always did, knowing the place was empty (as it always was on friday evenings), and made his way up the stairs to where heavy music flooded out from beneath richie’s closed door

\- what he didn’t expect to see was his best friends stark naked, writhing around in the sheets of the bed eddie’d slept over in since he was a kid

\- beverly’s moans filled the air, mingling with the music and causing eddie’s head to go fuzzy

\- he knew he should do something. leave and pretend he never saw anything, or make his presence known, or something, ANYTHING other than stand there and stare like a creep

\- but he was frozen, his attention glued to Richie’s hard cock, glistening with pre-cum and bobbing in front of him demanding attention

\- when eddie finally tore his eyes away, what felt like a good two minutes later, he met richie’s gaze

\- a million different expressions seemed to cycle across richie’s face and his movements stilled

\- eddie felt like the breath was knocked out of him, he couldn’t swallow past the lump in his throat and his legs felt like jelly

\- beverly’s impatient whine seemed to break both boys out of their stupor, she still hadn’t noticed eddie or the far away look in richie’s eyes, only focused on the lack of stimulation she was getting

\- within an instance richie’s eyes seemed to darken, a plan forming in his brain. he resumed his assault on beverly, plunging his fingers deep into her until her toes curled

\- but he kept his full attention on eddie, lewdly raking his eyes up and down his frozen form, still hovering in the doorway like a deer in the headlights

\- licking his lips, he slowly reached for his own cock with his free hand, giving it a few strokes and swiping his thumb over his slit, causing his hips to cant into his fist involuntarily

\- eddie’s hands were shaking, a tent forming in his pants despite his fear of not knowing the intention behind richie’s stare

\- distantly eddie registered beverly’s panting become sporadic

\- “do you like that?” richie asked beverly, but directing his question to eddie

\- “fuck yeah, don’t stop i’m so close” beverly responded, but richie was still waiting for the answer he really asked for

\- eddie mustered all the power he had to force himself to nod, slow and apprehensive

\- that seemed to be all richie needed to speed up his thrusts, fucking himself into his closed fist and biting his lip, his eyes never leaving eddie’s

\- beverly came with a loud cry, richie following seconds after, squeezing his eyes shut as he spilled into his hand and onto his abdomen

\- when he opened his eyes again, eddie was gone

\- he wondered for a moment if he’d imagined it all, the weed they’d smoked projecting his fantasies a little too realistically

\- beverly’s laughter pulled him out of his head, telling him that was the best orgasm she’d ever had

\- “yeah,” richie said “me too.”


	5. Objects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Poly Losers  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: The losers are adorable idiots who have a competition in the group chat about what household object best replaces a dildo

\- The Losers finally stopped denying the force between them shortly after high school ended

\- They all moved out of Derry together, and while high on freedom (and maybe a little bit of Richie’s weed) Bill made the first move, the rest of the group falling into step

\- They only continued to grow closer after that. Introducing sex felt easy and natural, their bond already strong enough that the shift felt like second nature

\- But it took a while for them to open up about the more perverse sides of their desires

\- Once the dam broke, quite literally when Beverly squirted for the first time during sex and a couple of the Losers had an epiphany, no one held back anymore

\- As the Losers explored their kinks one by one, their toy collection grew, until they finally had to give up on a toy chest and dedicate an entire closet to their sex life

\- This spurs on a conversation about how they ever got on (or rather, off) before sex toys

\- This quickly spirals into a debate about what item best replaces a dildo

\- Now, the Losers are all a bit into exhibitionism, so it’s not uncommon to get an explicit picture or video sent to the group chat, but that still didn’t prepare them for the video Richie sent the next day of himself fucking the rod of a plunger deep into himself

\- Stan and Eddie freak out about how unsanitary it is until Richie promises them it’s brand new, never been used before

\- It only satiates them momentarily, until they switch to complaining about how weak a plunger is as an object of penetration

\- Eddie is the next one to send a video to the group, fucking himself open with a shampoo bottle while in the shower

\- Mike follows up with a cucumber, which he thankfully covers with a condom before the rest of the losers can yell at him about using food products near his genitals

\- Bill fucks his baseball bat… which he then continues to use at practice and games from there on out (the losers have a very hard time attending his games without getting horny after that)

\- And Ben joins in with a hairbrush (to which everyone calls him boring for choosing literally the most common household masturbation object)

\- Stan is next to last with a video of himself fucking down on to his bed post, the most impressive by far 

\- Until Beverly beats them all, sending them a picture from when they first began dating, where she was stuffed with two cocks in her pussy, one in her ass, one in her mouth, and one in each hand. The picture was blurry, taken by one of them while they were clearly too fucked out to hold a camera still. Attached was a message:

\- “My favorite objects.”


	6. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stozier  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "Yes hello, I’m here for Stozier with Stan the Man taking control & richie turning into jelly Please thank you"

\- so stan and richie’s relationship is rather new and they are grossly in love, like to the point where everything with them is passion fueled

\- bcuz of this most of their sex so far has been pretty emotionally charged, lots of whispered “I love you”’s and tender touches while they take each other apart

\- and Stan loves that, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes he also wishes Richie would absolutely wreck his fucking body

\- so stan decides to do something about it one night

\- they’re already rolling around in bed, undressed and leaving languid kisses on every inch of skin they can reach

\- once stan is stretched out enough, richie readjusts himself to slip in, cradling stan in his arms and whispering praise

\- the slow relaxed pace of it all feels torturesome to stan, so he decides to take control

\- in two seconds he’s got richie flipped on to his back so he’s straddling his lap, richie still seated inside him

\- the change of pace leaves richie with a look of confusion on his face, but his dick is quick to respond with a twitch that stan feels deep inside

\- “shhhh, no more talking” stan commands, giving an experimental rock of his hips

\- richie snorts “well that’s gonna be hard when you’re-” the rest of his words are cut off when stan pins both of richie’s hands above his head

\- “I said no talking.” stan repeats more firmly

\- he begins increasing his rhythm, watching richie’s expression change as sweat begins to appear on his face, it’s clear he’s already melting under the new dynamic between them

\- so stan lifts himself almost completely off of richie, hovering above his lap with just the tip of his cock nestled in his hole, because watching his boy come apart at the seams is already one of stan’s new favorite things

\- richie lets out a moan of displeasure, clearly chasing the feeling but still trying to follow stan’s rule

\- “I’ll tell you what,” stan starts with a smirk “if you want to get off, you’ll have to do the work.”

\- richie stares at him wide-eyed for only a moment before he’s thrusting up into stan, filling the space between them at lightning speed

\- stan isn’t able to suppress the moan it knocks out of him, which spurs richie on to keep repeating the movement

\- in no time they’re both a panting mess, richie’s hips moving with desperate abandon, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head and his mouth open in a silent cry

\- “you want to cum so bad don’t you baby?” stan lets out between little puffs, pushing the damp curls out of richie’s face

\- richie just nods erratically, too focused on the pleasure he’s feeling to do much else

\- “mmmm, well you’re gonna have to do better than that then, won’t you?” stan patronizes him

\- something dark washes over richie, a determination to please his boyfriend that blows his pupils to the size of moons

\- richie plants his feet firmly on the bed and lifts his pelvis to a new angle, causing stan to lean over him so they’re face to face

\- and then he’s jack-hammering into stan, the new angle providing the perfect position to hit stan’s prostate dead-on

\- richie is a writhing mess now, keeping his thrusts steady but nothing else

\- he’s moaning, thrashing his head back and forth, clenching muscles in his abdomen he didn’t even know he had

\- and stan is having… a very hard time keeping his cool, as he feels his orgasm quickly approaching

\- stan notices richie biting his lip, clearly trying to hold back the words he isn’t allowed to speak, so he takes pity on him and pries his mouth open, thumb pressing down on richie’s lower lip to coax his jaw loose

\- and from there forward it’s just a symphony of moans, cries, and richie muttering “fuck” about 60 times in the span of a minute

\- until stan can feel richie emptying inside him, and the warmth paired with the look on his boyfriend’s face has him spilling over the edge as well, his untouched cock shooting strings of cum across richie’s chest

\- neither of them speak as their breathing dies down, and stan finally slips himself off of richie and into the bathroom to clean up

\- when he returns with a wet towel to give to richie, he finds him sporting the goofiest grin he’s ever seen (and for richie tozier, that’s saying something)

\- when richie notices stan’s questioning look, he just pulls him down into his arms, giggling as stan complains about how he just cleaned himself and richie is still sticky and sweaty

\- but his concerns wash away when richie cups his cheek to look him in the eye and murmurs “You’re fucking sexy when you’re in charge, you know that?”


	7. Cohabitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reddie  
> Rating: Mature  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "HC of Eddie kidnapping one of Richies goofy Hawaiian button ups and putting it on after a few rounds and just laying in bed with nothing but it on" and then a follow up ask "I am in love with that ask about Eddie kidnapping one of Richie's shirts and I was thinking him taking one or two and and wearing them throughout the day any HC's for that?"

\- these two lovebirds don’t get over their stupid mutual pining until after college

\- by that point richie is living with beverly, but eddie stays the night often enough that he might as well pay rent at this point

\- but they haven’t had “the talk” about moving in together so eddie has been careful about not leaving too much of his stuff at richie’s, not wanting to overwhelm his boyfriend with domesticity too soon

\- but that kind of backfires when richie accidentally cums all over eddie’s clothes one day (don’t ask how, tozier is talented at making ridiculous messes)

\- eddie complains about how now he’s basically stranded naked at richie’s house because he doesn’t have a change of clothes

\- “that doesn’t seem like a problem to me” richie would murmur in his ear

\- and the prospect of going for ANOTHER round is enticing, but eddie doesn’t want the cum to dry on his clothes so he whispers that he’s just gonna go throw them in the washing machine real quick

\- before he ducks out of the room he throws on one of richie’s hawaiin shirts he grabs from back of his desk chair, mostly for modesty just in case beverly is home, but also because he just likes the smell of richie

\- the shirt is only buttoned on the lower half, spilling off one shoulder and billowing around his tiny frame, hitting him mid-thigh

\- the thing is a glorified dress on him tbh

\- when he returns from the laundry room richie is still laying in bed, his body glistened in a thin sheen of sweat from their earlier activities

\- richie notices then that eddie is wearing his shirt and he springs up in bed so fast it nearly gives eddie whiplash

\- “cute, cute, cute!!!” richie yells, making grabby hands in eddie’s direction

\- eddie flushes a violent shade of pink as he crawls into richie’s outstretched arms, straddling his lap and burying his face in richie’s neck

\- richie’s hands trace the expanse of eddie’s back before stopping at his ass

\- “are you not wearing anything under this?” richie growls out lowly

\- eddie leans back slightly to make direct eye contact with richie, giving him a look of fake innocence while shaking his head

\- richie’s hands grab eddie’s cheeks and start kneading them, pulling them apart and letting his fingers graze eddie’s hole teasingly

\- “mmmmm it is a nice shirt” richie begins, mouthing at eddie’s neck, “but it would look better on my bedroom floor.”

\- eddie pulls back with an incredulous laugh

\- “that might be the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard come out of that trashmouth.”

\- richie responds with a grin that sends warmth straight to eddie’s heart

\- he pulls off the hawaiin shirt and tackles richie down, the pair laughs as they pepper kisses across each other’s faces, slowly easing back into their earlier activities

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Eddie and Richie’s styles are VERY different, but Eddie would be lying if he didn’t think he looked cute af swimming in his boyfriend’s shirts

\- Like sometimes he’d rock the “dress” look, popping some bike shorts underneath and purposefully wearing the shirt slouching off one shoulder

\- But sometimes he’d style them with jeans, tying them up in the front or tucking them in, always leaving them unbuttoned just enough to show off his collarbones

\- At first when he started stealing Richie’s shirts he tried to be really secretive about it, only wearing them when he slept at night or when he missed Richie and wanted to feel wrapped up in him

\- But once Richie caught on he encouraged it enthusiastically, because seeing Eddie in his clothes made his heart do somersaults in the most pleasant of ways

\- The first time he wore one of Richie’s shirts around the losers, they teased him about it. “You must really be in love with trashmouth to wear something that tacky.”

\- And he really, really was head over heels for this lanky boy and his Hawaiian shirts

\- Truthfully, wearing them was always a comfort to Eddie. Despite the fact that they were his boyfriend’s shirts, everything about Hawaiian shirts in general just screamed Richie Tozier; they were loud, busy, colorful, and far too extra. It felt a little bit like he was always carrying a piece of him around.

\- For their one year anniversary, Richie bought them matching Hawaiian shirts, finally in a size to properly fit Eddie’s small frame.

\- Eddie still ended up wearing Richie’s more than he wore his own.


	8. Youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reddie  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "Hc where Reddie are YouTubers or something and Everyone ships them but they’re both too dumb to make the first move and Richie catches Eddie fucking himself to Reddie smut"

Richie and Eddie have both been doing YouTube for years, and have garnered quite a fanbase over their time on the platform. They started out on their own separate channels, but after moving in together they started showing up in each other’s videos so often that they finally decided to make a collab channel. In the first video they upload together, they react to the “Reddie” tag on tumblr/twitter/instagram and Eddie is shook. He wasn’t expecting there to be so much NSFW content out there, and it low-key makes him uncomfortable but high-key makes him horny? He blushes a bunch while they’re filming the video, mostly reacting with lots of groans and huffs whenever they’d come across something particularly lewd. Richie, of course, thought the whole thing was great. He was laughing and making jokes and even slipped in little treats for the audience by saying stuff like “Bold of you all to assume I’m the top.” which only makes Eddie blush even harder.

They wrap up the video and move on from the topic fairly quickly, but it doesn’t leave Eddie’s mind for days. He keeps coming back to this particular smut they’d come across, one that Richie had begun reading to the camera in an overly dramatic voice. Finally giving in to his curiosity, Eddie goes searching for the story again. It only takes him a bit of digging to find it, but once he does his heart shoots up into his throat. He feels dirty reading something so explicit about him and his best friend, but it’s nothing compared to the scenarios his own mind conjures up, he justifies.

As he reads further, it becomes a struggle not to touch himself. He begins rutting into the bed, trying to get friction, but when it isn’t enough he pushes his pants down to his ankles and grasps himself. Slow strokes become faster, steady breaths become heavy, and before he knows it he’s fucking up into his hand. He feels himself getting close, but he pulls his hand away quickly at the last second. The story had Eddie bent over their kitchen counter as Richie pounded into him from behind, and Eddie wants to feel the full experience when he cums.

He pauses quickly to grab lube from his night stand, squeezing a generous amount into his hand and then wasting no time before he begins fucking himself down on his fingers. He thrusts deep into himself, keeping his eyes glued to his phone as he lets the author paint a picture for him. Everything is so much, so good, so raw, that he doesn’t hear Richie approaching his room.

“So for our next video I think you should let me cover you in spaghe-”

Richie’s in his room. Staring down at him. Three fingers deep in himself as his cock leaks on to his stomach. They stare at each other for many panic filled moments before Richie erupts into a grin and makes a dive for the bed. Eddie rolls out of his way, cursing loudly as he struggles to get his pants back up around his waist. Richie’s already back on the other side of the room, and all color drains from Eddie’s face when he sees what’s in Richie’s hand. Eddie’s phone.

“Let’s see what kind of weird shit you’re into, Eds!”

Eddie’s up in an instant, running over to Richie.

“No, stop! Richie-don’t-fuck! Give it back!”

Richie holds the phone up above his head, his height giving him an unfair advantage over Eddie, who’s hopping up and down, trying to grab it from him with one hand and smacking Richie in the chest with his other.

Richie, who’s still staring at the phone, suddenly seems to realize what he was reading. What Eddie had been reading. What Eddie had been fucking himself while reading.

With dark eyes, Richie looks down at Eddie, who shrinks under his gaze. Eddie opens his mouth to speak, gearing up to come up with an excuse, when Richie is interrupting him.

“Well, I guess we need to make our way to the kitchen, huh?”


	9. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Streddie  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "hi baby! do you have any HCs re: steddie/stozier/streddie in the context of consenting possessiveness/ownership kink?"

\- These three will watch 50 Shades of Grey and spend the entire time ragging on it. They love to point out the inaccuracies and unhealthy undertones. “Psh, a good master would never do that.”

\- Although they’re all switches, Stan is primarily in the possession role and Richie and Eddie are his subs. They like to get up to shit together that they know will get them into trouble with Stan. They are brats, or more so, Richie is a brat and Eddie is easily persuaded.

\- Love bites! All over! All the time! They do not hesitate to leave visible hickeys on each other every time they get the chance.

\- Stan mostly only uses his “power” over Eddie and Richie to push them to do their best, or stop second guessing themselves. When Richie was worried about sending in a video audition, insisting that it wasn’t good enough, Stan ordered him to send it. He took the decision away from Richie so he couldn’t stress over it any more. Richie got the job a week later. 

\- One of Stan’s favorite parts of being their owner is that he gets full reign of how things run in their house. The chores are always done because he’s made it part of his slaves’ daily tasks. If they don’t get it done, they don’t get to cum that day, so they always get it done. 

\- They’ve tried out collaring before, and while it wasn’t really Eddie’s thing, Richie went WILD for it. He stays collared all the time now, just a simple chain held together by a lock, which Stan has the key to of course. When he gets anxious he always fiddles with it, the cold metal reminding him of Stan’s soothing words while he coaxes him through an orgasm.

\- Eddie goes wild for being locked up in a different kind of way. He loves wearing a chastity cage, and Stan and Richie love seeing how hard they can push him before he’s begging to be let out. They’ve trained him well in the art of prostate orgasms so sometimes he’ll go weeks in his cage, never getting his cock touched. Richie and Stan also love to tease him by making him watch them fuck each other while Eddie can’t do anything but watch and strain against his cage.

\- They like to punish each other for getting attention from other people. If Eddie is dancing at a club and gets attention from someone, Stan will spank him for it later. “You were a little slut tonight, weren’t you? Showing off for a stranger. You need to be reminded who you belong to.” (It’s all consensual and has been discussed in length before, these scenes are never derived out of actual anger or spite)

\- Richie is more of a switch than either of them, so it’s not uncommon for him to join Stan in the dominant role, or to take over completely. Richie loves calling Eddie his slave/baby boy/etc., and when Richie is in charge, he goes by Daddy. The way it rolls off Eddie’s tongue nearly makes him cream his pants right on the spot.

\- Stan’s house rule is that when Richie and Eddie are at home they must be either nude or in lingerie at all times. They can opt out if they’re really not feeling it, of course, but they rarely do. The thrill of it is too enticing. Going about their normal routine while being ogled by a fully clothed Stan is exciting, and it often leads to interesting scenes.

\- Stan is big on cock warming, it’s one of his favorite ways to make his subs pliant. If the rest of the losers are okay with being part of it, he’ll often make Richie or Eddie cock warm him while they’re all hanging out. It’s humiliating and degrading, and most importantly, reminds everyone that they’re his boys.

\- Bondage is a huge part of their sex life. They have a sex swing set up in their room and restraints built into their bed. Stan especially loves making his boys wear toys when in the company of others, even better if they’re remote controlled. Stan can edge them for hours while everyone is none the wiser.

\- On the rare occasion that Stan lets them take over control, all bets are off the table. Sometimes Richie and Eddie will use it as an opportunity to get “pay back”, doing all of the things to Stan that he’s done to them. Stan pretends to act irritated but he loves it, and he’s low-key proud of how much his babies seem to learn and retain from just observing him in a dominant role.


	10. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Streddie, Poly Losers  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill from "Hi I just read one of your latest asks and IT WAS SO GOOD I was wondering how it would go down if Richie were masturbating in front of his friends? this concept is honestly perfect and these asks gave me LIFE thank you"

\- The losers would be gathered at Stan, Eddie, and Richie’s house for a movie night. There’s no secret to the lifestyle that they live, so when the others visit, unless someone explicitly mentions “I’m not into it today”, it’s sort of an unspoken understanding that they may see Stan, Eddie, or Richie in some sort of compromising position.

\- Richie is known to misbehave. He’s a brat and he likes to push Stan’s buttons, but this time he gets in trouble by accident. While they’re in the middle of watching their second movie of the night, Richie starts nuzzling at Eddie’s neck. What starts out as relatively innocent quickly spirals into Richie teasing moans out of Eddie.

\- Stan snaps at Richie, telling him he’s distracting their friends from being able to watch the movie. “If you’re that riled up, take care of yourself. Don’t bother the rest of us.” He challenges.

\- Richie’s used to this dynamic enough to know that it’s an order. He wants to argue but he knows it’ll just get him into more trouble, so with embarrassment he takes himself out of his pants.

\- It starts out with Richie avoiding the gazes of the others, who were now perking up in interest. His eyes are on Stan, but Stan keeps his eyes locked on the screen, a facade of indifference adding to the humiliation.

\- Richie closes his eyes as he begins stroking himself, trying to forget about the fact that he’s being watched. It’s thrilling in a completely degrading way, and he hates it but loves it all at once.

\- “Eddie, can you help Richie get more comfortable?” Stan asks, smirk visible on his features.

\- Bill’s shy voice pipes up, breaking through the moment. “C-C-Can I help?” The question was addressed at Stan, because at this point the losers know how this works.

\- Stan nods, and suddenly Bill is at Richie’s side, helping Eddie to undress him. Once completely nude, Bill positions Richie so he’s leaning back against his chest, sat between Bill’s outstretched legs on the floor.

\- By now the movie has been long forgotten, even though Mike, Beverly, and Ben pretend to still be watching. But it takes nothing but a drawn out moan for them to drop the act and turn their full attention to Richie.

\- Eddie is saddled up beside Bill and Richie, murmuring in Richie’s ear as Bill pets Richie’s hair. Ben is looking on with a face rivaling a tomato, his throat going dry as he watches the scene unfold. Beverly is watching Ben, grinning ear to ear as she surveys the way he flushes from head to toe. Mike just watches with fondness and a smirk, sending Stan a look of approval.

\- “Please… Need… More…” Richie pants between strokes. Stan merely shakes his head, refusing him permission. Richie looks around the room pleading anyone to help him out, but no one wants to disobey Stan. Even if he’s not their master, they respect him too much to go against his orders.

\- So it goes on like this for a while: Bill and Eddie coaxing him, Beverly sending Ben teasing glances, and Mike and Stan sharing a mutual respect.

\- When Richie finally does cum, it’s with a full body shiver under 6 pairs of eyes. Bill is steady behind him and it helps to keep him tethered to reality. When he comes back down he immediately looks to Stan for validation, which Stan is quick to give.

\- He scoops Richie up in his arms and carries him out of the room, heading straight for the bathroom to clean him up. He can be heard whispering sweet things as their voices trail away.

\- Ben is the first one to break the silence, letting out a shaky, nervous laugh. “Damn… That was definitely better than the movie.” He says shyly.

\- Mike, Bill, and Beverly laugh along, breaking the tension in the room. Eddie just smiles lovingly in the direction where Stan and Richie have disappeared.


	11. Quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stanverly  
> Rating: Teen  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "I want Stanverly on a trip around the world. Stan's bored of his 9 to 5 but unwilling to admit it, so Bev begs him to come with her as her 'reluctant baggage boy' and assistant on an around-the-world trip for fashion inspiration."

\- Stan and Bev have been together for a few years, their honeymoon phase full of excitement and spontaneity has fizzled down since they’ve moved in together and settled into the comfort and safety of steady jobs and scheduled sex-nights.

\- It’s not that they don’t still have the drive to be spontaneous and wild, but it’s hard to fit it into their schedule. Beverly has been hard at work on a new collection for her brand for months, and Stan’s job has all but sucked the life out of him in the past few months since joining his accounting firm.

\- Beverly is quick to notice the change in her boyfriend’s mood. He takes longer to get out of bed in the mornings, pulling her close and whispering in her ear about how he wishes they could just quit their jobs and move somewhere secluded to live out the rests of their lives together, just the two of them.

\- But every time Beverly tries to bring up the topic, Stan denies it. He tells her he just has to get used to the new job, the longer hours and stricter boss. He’ll feel better once he’s adjusted.

\- Of course Beverly knows that’s bullshit, but she’s never been one to push Stan before he’s ready to talk. So instead, she begins planning a surprise. Well, actually a surprise surprise. It has to be a surprise packaged in a non-offending way, so that Stan will actually take the bait.

\- Beverly is scheduled to be done her new collection by the end of the summer, and if all goes as planned, she’s supposed to have a few months off as the company monitors how the new designs are consumed by the public. So she begins planning a trip, booking flights and hotels and mapping out directions, and by the time she’s done she has them booked solid for an entire month.

\- A week later Stan walks through the door after a particularly bad day to the smell of his favorite meal, and the sight of the love of his life bouncing around the kitchen in one of his over-sized shirts. He watches her from the doorway for a while, before noticing an envelope sitting on the dining room table.

\- It’s got his name written on it, so he assumes it’s from a family member or one of the losers. He calls out to Beverly to let her know he’s home as he tears open the envelope. When she walks into the room to greet him, her gaze drops to the plane tickets she was planning on giving him after dinner.

\- “These are for next month.” is all Stan can say.

\- Beverly pouts, crossing her arms as she watches him. “You ruined the surprise.” She accuses with a tease.

\- Stan looks up then, face blooming into a genuine smile though his eyes still held confusion. “Chickadee, why are we going to France next month?”

\- Beverly shrugs, averting her gaze. “Well I’ll be done my new collection by then, and I’m gonna have some down time so I figured… We could do some travelling. And I could look for inspiration for my next line.”

\- “What am I supposed to tell work?” Stan asks.

\- “Quit.” Beverly suggests, feeling bold.

\- “I can’t just quit…”

\- “Baby, you hate working there. I already checked with my company, and if I scout out new fashions while I’m there, they’ll cover both of our travel costs. We’re financially stable enough for you to take some time off, and then when we get back you can look for a new job.”

\- The look in Beverly’s eyes was pleading, pleading for Stan to let his walls down and agree to what she knew he needed. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he fought with himself.

\- Finally, he agreed. And once he did, it was like a dam broke. Stan broke down into a sob, excitement and fear and love all swirling together as he scooped Beverly up into his arms and spun her around.

\- Stan gave his two weeks notice at work the next day, and with the newfound freedom he felt, work suddenly became less daunting.

\- When the day came around for them to board the plane, Stan was an excited bundle of nerves. They had spent the previous night at Mike’s farm with the rest of the losers, but Stan had barely been able to sleep, the anticipation too overwhelming. Ben had driven them to the airport that morning, supplying them with coffee and donuts as a farewell gift.

\- It had taken all but 15 minutes for Stan’s exhaustion to take him over, and he spent the entire flight with his head on Beverly’s shoulder, dreaming about all of the places they would soon visit.

\- That month they visit France, Germany, Italy, Spain, and Switzerland, and it’s the happiest Beverly has seen Stan in a long time. They begin planning their next expedition before they even get home, and Stan doesn’t think about work once the entire trip.


	12. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stanverly  
> Rating: General  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "stanverly being the best parents"

\- Stanverly are the softest parents. Some might say they’re push-overs, but their children are so well behaved that they never take advantage of their parents kindness, so really there’s no need for them to be strict.

\- They have three kids. The first is a daughter that they named Ava Sephora Uris; Ava and Sephora both paying homage to Stan’s love of birds, and the second also paying homage to his Hebrew heritage.

\- After their first child they decide they want to adopt. On their first visit they meet a set of siblings, a boy and a girl who have been split up multiple times in their years in foster care. Stan and Beverly immediately fall in love with the kids (the boy distantly reminding them of a young Richie and the girl of a young Ben) and decide they want to adopt them both.

\- They bring up their kids in a dual religious household, teaching them about Judaism, but still celebrating holidays such as Christmas and Easter. They have a very open dialogue with their kids about faith and how important it is for them to choose what they believe in for themselves, while still always respecting other people’s beliefs and practices.

\- They try to raise their kids in as gender neutral of an environment as possible, letting them choose how they want to dress, what toys they want to play with, and making sure not to force gender roles on them. The kids already grow up watching Stan do most of the cooking and cleaning, and Beverly being the handyman of the house, so they’re always encouraged to do whatever they want and whatever they’re good at, regardless of their gender.

\- They actively encourage their kids to talk about their feelings and to cry when they need to. Emotional vulnerability is something that both Stan and Beverly struggled to learn after childhoods that toughened them up, and they agreed they didn’t want the same for their kids.

\- They co-sleep with Ava for the first few years, until she decides she wants a bed of her own. Even though Stan is proud of his daughter’s independence, he’s secretly sad about not getting to wake up to his little one anymore.

\- After they adopt the siblings, cuddle puddles in mom and dad’s bed become routine, and Stan’s heart soars every time he gets to snuggle his precious babies.

\- Beverly is low-key the most badass PTA mom. She’s always suggesting new ideas and trying to push the boundaries when it come to school events. She’s the reason the kids’ school ends up having spirit weeks and longer school dances.

\- Really, Stan and Beverly are just the most caring parents in the world. Their patience for their little ones in unwavering. They love watching them grow and learn and explore and make mistakes and turn into their own little people.


	13. Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reddie  
> Rating: Mature  
> Synopsis: Just a random prison AU I'll never make into a full fledged fanfic because the angst would kill me.

So Eddie is new to prison. He was convicted on domestic abuse charges even though he was merely defending himself from his long time abusive wife, Myra. But because the justice system doesn’t see many male victims of abuse, they automatically believed Myra’s word to be true when she says Eddie started beating on her for no reason.

Eddie tries to stay quiet and keep to himself in prison, not realizing that that makes him a target. One day in the showers someone approached Eddie, purposefully knocking the soap out of his hand. The man keeps telling Eddie things like “go on, bend down and pick it up. let me see what I’m working with” and talking about how he’s gonna make Eddie his bitch. He’s got Eddie crowded up against the wall when Richie quickly steps in, telling the guy that Eddie has “already been claimed” by him (which is false because this is the first time they’re meeting and Eddie is absolutely shitting his pants like wtf is going on), but the guy backs down immediately because of Richie’s status in the prison.

Richie apologizes to Eddie immediately once the coast is clear and offers to explain to him how these things work in the prison. Eddie clings to him like a life line, Richie being the first and only person to show him any sort of kindness since he’s shown up.

Richie introduces Eddie to his gang (Mike, Ben, Bill, and Stan). He explains to Eddie that the reason they’re well respected is because they smuggle in commissary and sell it to other inmates. They get it through one of the guards, Beverly Marsh, who has a sweet spot for the boys. Bill and Ben are both head over heels for her, but nothing will ever happen because Beverly understands her position of power over them and how acting on anything would be wrong. So the least she can do is try and make their lives in prison a little less depressing.

Their rival gang in the prison is The Bowers Gang, who also smuggle product in. But while the losers smuggle in new flavors of ramen and cellphones, the bowers gang smuggle in drugs and weapons. They work through one of the most corrupted guards in their unit, Penny Wise.

Stan became hooked on opioids when he first entered the prison, having been convicted for tax fraud he didn’t commit, he turned to something to soothe the pain of his life crumbling apart. Once his lawyer broke the news that he had been set up by his boss, but there wasn’t enough evidence to prove he was guilty, Stan tried to overdose. Mike, his cellmate, caught him in time and saved his life. Since then Mike has helped him stay clean, but that puts a target on Mike’s back from the bowers gang for taking one of their customers away.

Mike deals with a lot of racism, segregation still being very real in the prison system. He gets jumped by the nazis and shunned by the other black folks for choosing to align himself with the losers instead of “his own people”. He was arrested for an altercation with a police officer in which the cop became physically aggressive when Mike began exercising his rights. An on-looker ended up filming the entire encounter, but it was refused as evidence in court. A black lives matter campaign picked up his story and fought for justice, but the court wanted to use him as an example that black men need to be obedient. And so he found himself in prison, serving time for “aggravated assault of an officer”, while proof of the illegitimacy of that claim continued to circle the internet.

Ben is in prison for shoplifting thousands of dollars worth of merchandise over the course of a year. After high school, Ben found himself homeless and down on his luck. He was unable to find a job or anywhere to stay, and ended up in a homeless shelter where he met a small family he got along with. When they left the shelter, he joined them, happy to wander the streets with a group of people who were kind and genuine. Unfortunately the single mother died a few months later, leaving Ben to take care of her three kids. He turned to shoplifting then, deciding he would do whatever it took to take care of these kids. He got away with it for a while, providing the kids with what they needed to have as comfortable of a life as you can as homeless youth, but he was eventually caught and convicted with security camera evidence from a local Walmart.

Bill is the gang’s leader. He’s been in prison the longest, and will most likely outstay the rest of the group. He was convicted for manslaughter of his younger brother, Georgie. It was an accident, one that Bill still torments himself over every day, but that fact didn’t change anyone’s mind about his sentencing. He mostly keeps quiet except within his group. He hasn’t told much of his story to anyone, not even the other losers, but they’ve all heard rumors around the prison about how Bill Denbrough “brutally murdered his baby brother”. They don’t listen to them, they know it’s not true. Bill was a teenager who made a mistake while he was babysitting his brother, and it cost him his brother’s life, as well as his own. Life in prison was nothing compared to life in Bill’s own head.

Richie is Bill’s right hand man. He handles most of the communications, having a way with his words and a surprising ability to get on almost anyone’s good side. He finds himself in prison because of a DUI followed by a failure to show up in court. He collided with a car one night when coming home from a bar, and while the passengers ended up being okay, they did sustain severe enough injuries that Richie could have been facing involuntary vehicular manslaughter charges. After that incident, his drinking problem only got worse, causing him to completely miss his hearing and be taken into custody the next day. The sentence ended up being a blessing in disguise. He went through mandatory AA meetings through the prison and was able to get to the root of his issues.

The time in prison spent with Bill’s gang helps Eddie to come out of his shell. He becomes less scared of the world around him, learning how to stand up for himself and not let people walk all over him. He also begins to finally confront the feelings about his sexuality that he’s kept locked away for years. Seeing how close Stan and Mike are stirs something deep inside of Eddie that he wants to explore, and when his cellmate requests a transfer a few months in, Richie jumps on the chance to room with Eddie. Eddie stops being able to ignore the feelings he’s had growing ever since he met Richie in the showers, and with his newfound confidence, asks Richie if he really does “want to claim him”.


	14. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Stanverly  
> Rating: General  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for "stanverly not being able to see each other before the wedding and trying to sneak around"

\- Richie will forever have the best party story to tell about the time he had to tackle the groom on his wedding day.

\- Richie takes his role as best man very seriously, and yes, that means keeping a very close eye on Stan who keeps wandering off to try and sneak a peek at his lovely bride.

\- Really, it’s not that Stan doesn’t respect tradition or anything… he’s just been away from Beverly for nearly 24 hours and he misses her.

\- Meanwhile, Beverly is pulling her own runaway bride shtick. Audra and Patty, Beverly’s bridesmaids, have had to track her down three times, each time finding her closer to Stan’s dressing room.

\- Eddie tries to keep tabs on Beverly’s phone, making sure she doesn’t use it to secretly text Stan, but he also has to get ready for the wedding and he’s only one man.

\- So that’s how Stan and Beverly plan their escape. Beverly tells her bridesmaids that she needs to use the washroom, so they help her out of her dress (because peeing in a wedding dress is not a feat she wants to endure) and then she’s in the bathroom by herself, moving quickly towards the window she planned to use to get out.

\- She begins mounting the windowsill, sliding the screen open as quietly as she can and peering down at the grass below her. It’s not a far jump, but she’s not too fond of heights in general.

\- Which is why she’s elated when she spots Stan jogging over to meet her, a mischievous grin on his face. When he’s situated below the window, she lets herself jump off, trusting Stan to catch her. He does with ease, letting her body slide down his until her tiptoes are in the grass and she’s gazing up into the beautiful warm eyes she’s been thinking about all morning.

\- “How did you get away from Richie?”

\- “I told him I needed a smoke break.” Stan shrugged.

\- “But you don’t smoke?”

\- “Wedding stress can get to a guy.” Stan winks. “I sent him to buy me a pack. I may have played into his own vice a little bit, but it got me here so I can’t feel too bad.”

\- They share a long, tender kiss, pulling each other impossibly closer as they let the excitement of the day’s events simmer around them.

\- A shout breaks them out of their own world, their heads both whipping in the direction of the noise. Mike is standing not too far, finger pointing accusingly at the couple. “I FOUND THEM!” Mike yelled at someone behind him. Before thinking twice, Stan grabbed Beverly’s hand and took off running.

\- Beverly giggled as the cold wind whipped across her nearly bare skin, covered only in a thin slip, bare feet slapping against the pavement of the courtyard.

\- They turned a corner, heading for a gazebo in sight, when a large body hurls into Stan and knocks him to the ground.

\- Beverly squeaks as she watches Richie tackle her fiance with no reservations.

\- “RICHIE! GRASS STAINS!” She yells.

\- Both boys are up in an instant, surveying themselves for any potential damage to their tuxes. Meanwhile a pair of footsteps jog up behind them, Mike and Ben finally catching up.

\- “You’re not…. supposed…. to see…. the bride…. before the wedding.” Richie puffs out accusingly between pants.

\- “Yeah man, it’s bad luck.” Mike adds.

\- Stan and Beverly both roll their eyes, sharing one last love-sick glance before letting themselves be pulled in opposite directions.

\- As Ben escorts Beverly in the direction of her room, she can hear the distant fading of Stan’s conversation with Richie.

\- “You’re going to spend the rest of your lives together, isn’t that enough time?”

\- “Not even close.”


	15. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Stanlon  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for Valentine's day themed requests: "maybe some stanlon smut? like where stan is being good for mike and mike is like praising him and yeah"

“That’s it, you’re doing so good baby, so good for me.” Mike praised Stan from his position behind him.

Stan was quivering beneath him, laying with his face pressed to the mattress and his hips high in the air. His arms were reached back to hold himself open like Mike had instructed.

Mike was two fingers deep in Stan, pumping in and out of him at a torturously slow pace. Mike loved stretching Stan open, always reveled in the noises he could pull from his boyfriend, or the way his thighs would start to shake after a while of teasing.

Mike knew Stan was ready for a third finger, had been for a while, but he loved dragging this part out for as long as Stan could take it.

“God, so pretty, Stanny.” Mike ran his free hand down Stan’s spine soothingly.

Stan choked on a whimper when Mike hit that delicious spot inside of him, stroking it for only a moment before pulling away.

“Mikeeeee-” Stan started to complain.

“I know baby, I know.” Mike responded by finally slipping a third finger in alongside the others. There was barely any stretch, yet the feeling had Stan arching his back, moaning at the fullness he felt.

Tears flowed freely from Stan’s eyes, mingling with the drool he couldn’t be bothered to care about. He was an absolute wreck, fucked out of his mind, but that’s how Mike liked him.

“Love watching you come apart on my fingers.” Mike mumbled more to himself than anything.

Stan knew that he needed more to get himself to the edge. As skilled as Mike’s fingers were, he still hadn’t mastered the art of prostate orgasms. He wanted so desperately to grasp his cock, give it the attention it craved, pull himself close and closer to release. But he knew he could get better if he just held out a bit longer.

The teasing went on for another ten minutes. Ten long minutes of Stan feeling like he was coming apart at the seams, melting down into a puddle of pleasure, no longer human but just a receptacle for Mike’s fingers, his tongue, his cock, whatever he chose that Stan deserved that day.

Just when he started feeling like he couldn’t handle any more, Mike’s soothing words broke him out of his bubble.

“Ahhh, someone seems ready to cum. Do you want to cum, baby?”

Stan didn’t have the energy to form words, only a choked-out moan escaped his raw throat. Mike chuckled lightly in response. His strong arm folded around Stan’s body, using it to maneuver Stan on to his back as his other hand stayed buried inside the ring of muscle. The jostle caused Mike’s fingers to reach spots he hadn’t reached before, causing Stan’s hole to clench down around them.

“Can’t believe cupid sent me an actual angel for Valentine’s Day…” Mike said softly, pushing a few stray curls back from Stan’s forehead as he observed Stan’s softened features.

As if he couldn’t hold back any longer, Mike hastily lowered himself to be leveled with Stan’s crotch. His fingers, which had stilled when they’d flipped over, now resumed their pace.

With a cocky smirk, Mike leaned forward to take the head of Stan’s cock in his mouth. The new feeling was overwhelming, causing Stan to buck up unintentionally.

Stan looked down at Mike apologetically, lowering his hips back to the bed and sighing contently when Mike’s arm came to lay over his abdomen, holding him down securely.

Mike was good with his fingers, but he was even _better_ with his mouth. Soft plump lips, a skilled tongue, and zero gag reflex made for a quick trip straight to euphoria every time Mike sucked him off.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ -” Stan was quickly getting lost in the combination of Mike’s mouth and his fingers, moving in tandem to pull him closer and closer to the edge.

Stan let both his hands find purchase on Mike’s head, fingers tangling into the tight black coils and pulling slightly just as he knew Mike liked.

“I’m gonna cum.” Stan warned softly. Mike made a noise of understanding that reverberated through Stan’s cock, causing him to hit his peak.

Stan went silent, mouth open in a quiet scream, hips erratically trying to fight against Mike’s hold. Mike fingered him through his high, swallowing a few times as Stan came down his throat in hot spurts.

When Stan stopped squirming, Mike slowed his fingers to a stop and popped off his cock with an accomplished smile. Mike met Stan’s shy gaze before he quickly threw his arms over his face to hide his growing blush. Stan always got shy after sex, and it never ceased to make Mike’s heart swell with adoration.

“Such a good boy.” Mike placed a kiss to Stan’s hip bone before crawling back up the bed and peeling Stan’s arms away from his face. “My good boy.” He added quietly, before leaning into kiss Stan deeply


	16. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Reddie  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for Valentine's day themed requests: "maybe some soft reddie smut for Valentine’s Day?"

“Richieeeee-” Eddie’s voice broke off as Richie thrust at a new angle, hitting his prostate dead on.

The two were in Eddie’s bed, a tight squeeze for a dorm room single, but they made it work. They were on their sides, Richie spooning Eddie with his cock buried deep inside him.

It had started out as an innocent cuddle session. But like most things with Richie, it didn’t stay innocent for long. Cuddles had turned to grinding, grinding had turned to dry humping, and now they were both naked and sweaty, silently praying that Eddie’s roommate didn’t decide to come home early.

“Unnngh- fuck, Eds.” Richie drawled as Eddie swiveled his hips backwards, Richie’s cock stirring inside him.

Eddie reached up with both hands to hold on to Richie’s arm that was curled around him, using it to brace himself so he could push back deeper. His head was spinning, the air in the room was stuffy, words and noises were blending together into a medley of nonsense. All he could focus on was the feeling of being stretched open, speared on Richie’s cock, the thickness reaching parts of him he was never able to reach himself.

“Eddie, fuck, you gotta slow down babe.” Richie tried to still Eddie’s movements, but it only spurred him on further.

Richie laughed incredulously at his boyfriend’s determination.

“I want this to last.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear.

It finally got the desire response, Eddie slowed himself down with a small whimper, reaching behind him to grip on to Richie’s leg as an anchor.

“There we go, good boy.” Richie praised him, kissing is cheek tenderly.

Richie adjusted them slightly so his arm was scooped under Eddie’s leg, holding it up to Eddie’s chest so he could hit a different angle.

The responding moan was rewarding, causing Richie’s cock to twitch in reply.

“So beautiful…” Richie murmured, looking down at his fucked out boyfriend.

Eddie’s eyes were screwed shut, trying to focus on regulating his breathing. His cheeks were flushed a startling shade of red which crept down his neck and splotched across his chest. Eddie always looked beautiful to Richie, but his favorite moments were moments like these where Eddie’s guard was completely down, and Richie was able to see the rawest, most vulnerable parts of him.

“I love you so much.” Richie whispered quietly enough that only he could hear.

His thrusts were shallow and slow, gyrating more than anything at that point. Eddie had calmed down enough to open his eyes again, peering back at Richie with an almost embarrassed smile.

Eddie removed his hand from where he’d been holding a vice grip to Richie’s thigh, and instead brought it to run through Richie’s hair. It was an awkward angle, Eddie was twisted around not unlike a pretzel, but he had always been flexible, so it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Eddie watched Richie for a while, their breaths mingling as Richie kept up a steady rhythm with his hips. Eddie could feel his fire building, coiling deep inside his abdomen, but it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge.

“I want to cum.” Eddie moaned, his eyes half lidded and unfocused. “Please, Rich…”

Without hesitation, Richie reached down to grasp Eddie’s neglected cock. It only took a few pumps to have Eddie babbling incoherent thoughts.

“You’re so good… Never wanna stop… Fit together so well…” Eddie’s sentences were disjointed, cracking apart under the pressure building from within.

“So close…” That, Richie understood.

He nuzzled closer to Eddie, nudging Eddie’s cheek with his nose to get his attention. Eddie turned his head just before his face screwed up into pleasure, and Richie felt the telltale signs of his release pouring out over his hand.

Richie spurred his hips faster, easing Eddie through his orgasm and bringing him to his own. He stuttered forward, a groan escaping his mouth as he released into Eddie.

As he came down, he felt soft lips brushing his own. He couldn’t reciprocate yet, still floating in the clouds above reality, but he knew Eddie was leaving soft kisses across his face, his neck, his chest.

When he’d come back down to earth, Richie realized that Eddie had pulled off him and curled up into his chest. He was watching Richie with fond eyes as he traced a finger against his skin

“Hi.” Richie whispered.

“Welcome back.” Eddie teased.

Richie pulled him in for another kiss, one he could reciprocate.

“I love you, you know.” Eddie said brightly.

Richie grinned, a big toothy goofy one. “I know.” He responded. “And I love you.”

“I know.” Eddie rested his head back against Richie’s chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat echo in his ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Rich.” Eddie whispered.


	17. Fire Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Reddie  
> Rating: General  
> Synopsis: Prompt fill for Valentine's day themed requests: "how abouuuuuuut: Reddie! aaaaaand "Candles around the bedroom sounded like a great idea until they set off the fire alarm.” (bonus points if any of the lucky seven are their roommates)"

“Richie! I’m gonna fall!” Eddie complained as Richie guided him blindly through their apartment. As soon as Eddie had stepped foot through the door, Richie had greeted him by sneaking up from behind and covering his eyes, shushing him with a laugh when Eddie yelped in surprise.

After a bit of back and forth, Eddie had surrendered to his boyfriend’s antics.

They came to a stop after Eddie tripped over something on the ground, a rushed apology from behind him.

“Okay, keep your eyes closed!” Richie demanded, before removing his hands. He moved around Eddie to step into the bedroom, his heart swelling when he caught sight of Eddie standing in the door way, eyes screwed shut and hands fidgeting nervously.

Richie hopped onto the bed, positioning himself in a caricature of what he’d seen people do when trying to look seductive.

“Alright, open.” Richie said, his own nerves beginning to bubble up.

Eddie peeked one eye open hesitantly, looking warily around the room. When he took in the scenery, his face dropped, eyes wide open and mouth agape. Richie had decorated their room with candles on every possible surface, illuminating the room in a soft glow. There must have been at least 50, the room taking on an aroma of Jasmine and Lavender. There was a present bag on the nightstand along with a card, but Eddie didn’t pay much attention, too enraptured by the elegance of it all. It looked like something straight out of a movie.

“Richie…” Eddie choked on a sob, walking into the room slowly.

“I know romance isn’t really what I’m best at-” Richie started, feeling the need to apologize for it not being better. Nothing would ever be good enough for his Eddie.

“Shut up.” Eddie said through a smile, cutting off Richie’s self-deprecation. “It’s perfect.” He added in a whisper.

Richie smiled sheepishly, bowing his head to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks. He felt the bed dip beside him and looked up to meet Eddie’s eyes, wet with tears.

“Baby.” Richie wiped away a stray tear.

“Sorry, I-” Eddie nuzzled into Richie’s hand, taking a shaky breath to steady himself. “No one’s ever done anything like this for me before.”

Richie let his hand travel into the hair at the back of Eddie’s neck, pulling him forward until their faces were a breath away.

“You deserve the world. And more.”

“I love you, Rich.” Eddie sniffled happily.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eds.” Richie said in return, his own set of tears threatening to spill over.

Eddie closed the gap between them, pushing into Richie as their lips connected.

The kiss was sweet, passion and love being spoken in tongues. Richie pulled Eddie closer, sighing into his lover’s mouth. As they continued to kiss, his mind wandered, thinking about Valentine’s Days to come and how lucky he was to be the guy who gets to spoil Eddie year after year.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Eddie’s mouth paused against Richie’s, his eyes popping open and connecting with blurry eyes staring back at him. As if in sync, they both divulged into laughter, their mouths parting to take in air as they giggled at the interruption.

“GOD DAMN IT, RICHIE. I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO MANY CANDLES.” They heard Stan yell from the other room.

Richie rolled over on to his back, peering up at the flickering fire alarm on his ceiling that was begging for his attention.

“No such thing as too many candles.” He mumbled spitefully to the alarm.


	18. Dr. K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Reddie  
> Rating: Teen  
> Synopsis: Eddie's first delivery as an OB/GYN is his best friend Beverly's baby. It just happens to also be his husband's baby.

Eddie Kaspbrak had spent over a decade of his life preparing for this very moment. The late nights studying, sacrificing his social life, stressful placements in residencies, it had all lead up to this instance: the first time he’d get to deliver a baby.

Eddie had been over the moon when his first patient at his new practice had been none other than Beverly Marsh, one of his longtime best friends. Her and her wife had gone through the process of implantation merely a week before Eddie had secured his job, and she promised him that if the pregnancy took, she’d be the first one walking into his office.

A couple of weeks and three positive pregnancy tests later, Eddie was talking them through the process of taking him on as their official OB/GYN.

The situation was unique, not only because Eddie had been best friends with Beverly since childhood, but also because the child she was carrying belonged, in part, to Eddie’s husband.

Richie Tozier: an imperative staple in Eddie’s life and Beverly’s alike. When Beverly and her wife had decided to have a child, it was no question who they wanted to ask to be the sperm donor.

“You have to promise not to be a backseat parent.” Beverly had said, as Richie nodded furiously with tears streaming down his grinning cheeks. “When you relinquished your sperm you also relinquished parental rights.” Beverly’s wife had added.

Richie, of course, agreed to the conditions. The child wouldn’t be kept in the dark about who their father was, but Richie would remain _uncle_ Richie, and that was good enough for him.

So there they found themselves, a foursome crammed into a small room in the hospital as Beverly’s screams traveled down the halls. Richie was flocked to one side of her with her wife on the other, both sacrificing their hands to Beverly’s vice grip.

Eddie was stationed at the foot of the bed, guiding Beverly through her contraction and ramping her up for one last push. From where he sat, he could see a thin crown of deep black hair, thick for a newborn, but fitting given their father’s genetics.

“Okay Marshmellow, think you can give me one last push?” Eddie glanced up at Beverly’s sweat soaked face, nodding through the pain like the champ he’d always known her to be. The most resilient woman he’d ever met, and soon to be the most resilient mother.

One push later Eddie was catching a child in his arms, an incredulous laugh leaving him unexpectedly. The nurses rushed to Eddie’s side, beginning to clean the baby off.

Eddie was starry eyed as he gazed down at the most beautiful creature he’d ever held; a perfect combination of the two most important people in his life. He could already see Richie in the way the baby scrunched up their face as they took in their new surroundings. He could recognize the gentle slope of Beverly’s nose and the rich amber of her eyes.

“Uh, Eddie, think we could take a turn?” Beverly’s wife spoke up softly, a laugh welling up from her chest. Eddie glanced back towards the bed, where Richie and Beverly were both watching the little bundle in his arms with awestruck expressions.

Eddie mumbled an apology as he rushed over, carefully placing the newborn in Beverly’s arms. Her eyes filled with tears, no longer from pain but from sheer joy, as she peered down at the tiny face that watched her.

Eddie felt Richie’s arm curl around his waist and a tender kiss pressed to his temple.

“Congratulations, Dr. K.” Richie murmured into Eddie’s ear.

“Congratulations to you too, _dad._ ” Eddie giggled.

“Sperm donor.” Beverly’s wife corrected, not bothering to glance up from where she was perched on the edge of the bed, curled over Beverly with both their attentions fixed on their new world.

After minutes had passed of heartfelt silence, and Beverly had managed to get the newborn to latch on and begin feeding, Richie pulled Eddie aside.

“You did amazing, seriously Eds.” Richie ran a hand down Eddie’s face affectionately. Eddie leaned into it, closing his eyes and humming.

“And seeing you holding a baby…” Richie’s voice petered off.

Eddie opened his eyes, seeing soulful ones staring back at him.

Richie brought his other hand up, cupping Eddie’s face and leveling him with a serious look.

“Let’s have a baby.”

Eddie blurted out a laugh.

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously! We’ve been talking about it for years… why not now? You just settled down at your practice, my tour just ended… We could really do this.”

Eddie searched Richie’s eyes before breaking out into a shy grin.

“Okay.” He agreed excitedly.

“Yeah?” Richie’s eyes filled with renewed tears.

“Yeah.” Eddie’s own followed the lead.

Richie pulled Eddie into a tight hug, swinging them around clumsily as their laughter filled the room.

“First we need to find a surrogate.” Richie declared, as he pulled away from the embrace.

Eddie and Richie both looked over to Beverly.

“Oh hell no. I am not going through this again.” She joked as Eddie and Richie rejoined her with smiles that rivaled her own.

Richie watched the little baby squirm in Beverly’s arms, fondness blooming in his heart. He squeezed Eddie’s hand.

“I can’t wait to do this again.” He decided.


End file.
